This invention relates to a storage case. More particularly but not exclusively this invention relates to a lockable storage case for use with video tapes, compact discs, cassettes, computer games etc.
It is known to provide the cases of saleable items such as videos and compact discs with security devices to attempt to dissuade a potential thief from stealing. Such devices include plastic clips which may only be removed by a tool at the cashiers desk. These devices tend to be bulky and inhibit attractive display of the products.
A large number of retailers display only the cases of the products and store the actual products e.g. videos, in a secure location only accessible by store personnel. However, this requires more retail space and is time consuming when a customer wishes to make a purchase.
Another security device is a label which activates a security system when the product, to which it is applied, passes through the exit of the store. Such labels may, however, be easily peeled off the product.
EP-A-0 589 551 discloses a storage case having first and second leaves that are hingeable between a closed position in which portions of the leaves abut one another; and an open position. The leaves define a hollow interior of the storage case that is accessible, when the case is in its open position, for insertion and removal of articles.
The abutting portions of the leaves define a wall that includes a lock for locking the leaves in the closed position. The lock includes an elongate recess and a detachable locking member.
The abutting portions include grooves that are engageable by correspondingly shaped grooves formed on the locking member. Deflectable tabs, accessible via slots in the locking member, engage formations on the locking member when the latter is slid along the grooves to a locking position.
The arrangement of EP-A-0 589 551 suffers two main disadvantages.
The first is that the interengaging grooves on the abutting portions and the locking member mean that the locking member is exposed on the exterior of the storage case during use. Consequently it is easy for a thief to prise the locking member off the storage case, or otherwise render it inoperative.
Secondly the use of slots in the locking member, to provide access to the deflectable tabs, means that any unlocking tool must slide with the locking member as the latter is removed from the storage case. Consequently there is a risk of the unlocking tool moving out of engagement with the tabs before the locking member is completely unlocked.
EP-A-0 653 534 discloses another locking arrangement in which a U-shaped locking member encloses the abutting portions of the storage case.
The U-shaped member is in two parts, that are engageable with one another to define the U-shape. One of the parts of the U-shaped member includes formations that are engageable with deflectable tabs on the storage case.
The locking member of EP-A-0 653 534 suffers the same disadvantages as the EP-a-0 589 551 arrangement, because the locking member is exposed on the exterior of the storage case; and because an unlocking tool must pass through apertures in a moveable component in order to release the deflectable tabs.
In both the prior art arrangements the presence of deflectable tabs on the storage case complicates manufacture of the case and potentially shortens the life of the case.
According to the invention there is provided a storage case as defined in claim 1.
Further, advantageous features of the invention are defined in the dependent claims.
In a storage case in accordance with the invention the locking member is releasable but it is intended that the locking member can only be readily released to unlock a locked storage case by use of a special tool. It is intended that such a tool will be available only to those authorised to have access to the contents of the storage case.
An embodiment of the invention will now be described by way of example with reference to the accompanying drawings in which:
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an embodiment of a storage case not forming part of the invention with the locking spline removed;
FIG. 2 is another perspective view of a locking spline for use with the storage case of the invention shown in FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of the storage case shown in FIG. 1 of a storage case with the locking spline in the locked position;
FIG. 4 is a perspective view of another storage case not forming part of the invention;
FIG. 5 is a perspective view of the locking spline of the arrangement shown in FIG. 4;
FIG. 6 is a perspective view of another lockable storage case not forming part of the invention;
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of the locking plate for use with the lockable storage case of FIG. 6;
FIG. 8 is a perspective view of the lockable storage case of FIG. 6 with the locking plate of FIG. 7 in the locking position;
FIG. 9 is a perspective view of yet a further lockable storage case not forming part of the invention;
FIG. 10 is a perspective view of the locking plate for use with the lockable storage case of FIG. 9;
FIG. 11 is a perspective view of a lockable storage case according to the invention;
FIG. 12 is a perspective view of a locking member for use with the case of FIG. 11;
FIG. 13 is a perspective view of a locked storage case of FIG. 11 with the locking member of FIG. 12 in position;
FIG. 14 is a perspective view of a tool for unlocking the locking member of FIG. 13;
FIG. 15 is a perspective view of the storage case of FIG. 13 in position within the unlocking tool of FIG. 14; and
FIG. 16 is a perspective view of the storage case of FIG. 13 in an open condition.